


Eikonoklastēs

by Klaineship



Series: Best of Missing Scenes -- Staffel 6 [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: 6x09, Fehlende Szene, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 21:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20785589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Zusammenfassung:Blaine versucht, seiner Therapeutin zu erklären, wieso Kurt zu heiraten keine überstürzte Entscheidung war.





	Eikonoklastēs

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Eikonoklastēs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3537911) by [wowbright](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowbright/pseuds/wowbright). 

> Danke liebe [Finduilas1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile) für deine unschätzbare Hilfe beim Übersetzen. <3

Drei Tage nach der Hochzeit brechen Kurt und Blaine in die Flitterwochen auf. Sie haben beide für Ende der Woche Termine mit ihren jeweiligen Therapeuten, aber wenn es je einen guten Grund gegeben hat, sie abzusagen, dann diesen.

Blaine ruft in der Praxis von Dr. Joyce an, während er und Kurt darauf warten, dass ihr Flugzeug startet. Er teilt der Sprechstundenhilfe mit, dass er kurzfristig die Stadt verlassen muss – nein, nichts Schlimmes; tatsächlich hat sich ihm eine wunderbare Chance eröffnet – und ob er doch bitte den Termin verschieben kann?

Er vermerkt den neuen Termin im Kalender seines Handys und dreht sich lächelnd zu Kurt um. "Für die nächsten zehn Tage habe ich keinerlei Verpflichtungen – außer dir." 

Kurt grinst und greift über die Armlehne nach Blaines Hand. "Dann bin ich jetzt also eine Verpflichtung?"

"Ja, ich bin von jetzt an glücklicherweise an dich gefesselt", sagt Blaine. Er ist so glücklich, dass ihm die Backen wehtun vom vielen Grinsen.

Kurt beugt zu ihm hinüber, um ihn auf die Wange zu küssen und hält plötzlich inne. Die Haare auf Blaines Haut stellen sich auf an der Stelle, die Kurts Lippen fast berühren. "Modetechnisch bin ich ja eher an Bänder und Schnüre gewöhnt", flüstert Kurt. Blaine muss sich anstrengen, um ihn über dem Motorengeräusch des Flugzeugs zu verstehen. "Aber ich bin bereit, als Hochzeitsgeschenk für dich auch Fesseln auszuprobieren."

Zum dutzendsten Mal, seit sie heute morgen zusammen in ihrem Bett aufgewacht sind, wird Blaine hart. Es wird ein langer Flug nach Neuengland werden. 

** * * * **

Provincetown ist wunderschön. Blaine hat das Gefühl, als wären sie sicher aufgehoben wie in einem Kokon – geschützt vor der großen, weiten Welt. Sie streiten nicht, haben mindestens einmal am Tag Sex und da sind so viele _Ich liebe dichs,_ dass sie sie gar nicht mehr zählen können. Blaine weiß, dass ihre Rückkehr in die Realität mit Herausforderungen verbunden sein wird, aber am Ende ihres Kurzurlaubs fühlt er sich stark genug, sich ihnen zu stellen.

** * * * **

Blaines Termin ist einen Tag, nachdem sie nach Lima zurückkommen. Er bedauert es, ihn schon so bald festgelegt zu haben. Er hat noch ein paar Tage frei, bevor er wieder zur Arbeit muss, und er möchte ihre Flitterwochen bis zum letzten Augenblick genießen: den ganzen Tag in Kurts Bett bleiben außer, um etwas zu essen zu machen, und so tun, als wären sie gar nicht in Lima. Wenigstens sind Burt und Carole in Washington D.C. und Blaine kann mitten in der Nacht ins Bad gehen, ohne sich etwas anziehen zu müssen. 

"Warum hast du zugelassen, dass ich den Termin auf heute gelegt habe?", grummelt Blaine, als er vor dem Spiegel seine Haare glättet. Kurt steht neben ihm und schaut ihn mit einer grenzenlosen Bewunderung an, an die sich Blaine in den Wochen, seit sie wieder zusammen sind, noch nicht gewöhnt hat. Blaine ist nicht sicher, ob er sich jemals daran gewöhnen wird.

Kurt reibt ihm mit der Hand über den Rücken. "Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass du mich nach meiner Meinung gefragt hast", sagt er ohne jeglichen Vorwurf in der Stimme. "Aber es ist egal, du wirst nur ein paar Stunden unterwegs sein. Und vielleicht ist es ja auch ganz gut. Ein bisschen Zeit für mich alleine tut mir immer gut."

"Das ist wahr", sagt Blaine und dreht sich vom Spiegel weg, um Kurt direkt anzuschauen. "Und ich habe wirklich _einiges _mit Dr. Joyce zu besprechen."

"Da sagst du was." Kurt greift nach oben an Blaines Hals und rückt seine Fliege ein wenig zurecht, so wie Blaine es gern hat. "Ich habe keinen Schimmer, wo ich anfangen soll, wenn ich mit _meinem _ Therapeuten spreche. Ich bin sicher, er wird sagen, 'Kurt, als ich zu Ihnen gesagt habe, wie wichtig es ist, dass Sie ihre Gefühle deutlicher zum Ausdruck bringen, da hatte ich nicht gemeint, dass Sie sie _so _deutlich machen sollen'."

Blaine will gar nicht erst daran denken, wie Dr. Joyce reagieren wird, weshalb er das Thema wechselt. "Und ich kann mich bei ihr über Paartherapie informieren, falls du immer noch daran interessiert bist."

"Natürlich bin ich das", sagt Kurt und lächelt sanft. "Du bist für mich der wichtigste Mensch auf der Welt. Ich will lernen, deine Sprache zu sprechen."

Blaines hat das Gefühl, als wollte ihm das Herz zerspringen. "Ich will auch lernen, deine Sprache zu sprechen."

** * * * **

Als Blaine auf seinem Stuhl Platz nimmt, setzt Dr. Joyce plötzlich einen seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck auf. Verwirrt? Sie blickt auf ihren Notizblock hinab, als hätte sie vielleicht etwas vergessen.

Blaine fragt sich, ob sie wohl einen schlechten Tag hat. "Ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?"

Ihr Blick wird wieder lebendig. Sie lacht. "Ich glaube, ich bin diejenige, die hier normalerweise diese Frage stellt."

Blaine zuckt die Schultern. "Sie sind auch nur ein Mensch."

Sie räuspert sich und ihr Blick wandert zu dem Ring an seiner linken Hand. Blaine spürt ihren Blick wie ein Gewicht auf seinem Finger lasten, fast genauso greifbar wie das Platinband. Er reibt mit dem Daumen über das Metall und lächelt unwillkürlich. Es ist, als würde er Kurts Liebe bei sich tragen, wo auch immer er hingeht. Aber ihr Blick lässt den Ring seltsam schwer werden, so als sollte er dort nicht sein.

"Um ehrlich zu sein", sagt sie, "ihr Ring hat mich überrascht, vor allem nach unserer letzten Unterhaltung. Ich bin neugierig, die Geschichte zu hören, die dahinter steckt. Bedeutet das, dass Sie und Dave verlobt sind?"

Oh. _Oh_. Das hat Blaine vollkommen vergessen. Als er das letzte Mal bei Dr. Joyce gewesen war, hatte er versucht herauszufinden, ob er mit Dave zusammenbleiben soll.

Das scheint eine Ewigkeit her zu sein.

"Ähm, nein", sagt Blaine. Er schaut auf seinen Ring. "Es ist Kurt. Wir haben..." Allein der Gedanke daran lässt ihn übers ganze Gesicht strahlen. Er versucht, es zu unterdrücken, denn er will nicht so geistesgestört aussehen, wie Dr. Joyce ihn wahrscheinlich gerade einschätzt. "Kurt und ich haben geheiratet."

"Oh." Dr. Joyce holt tief Luft und lehnt sich in ihrem Stuhl nach hinten. "Warum erzählen Sie mir nicht mehr darüber?"

Die nächsten paar Minuten fühlen sich ziemlich riskant an, so als könnte ihre sorgfältig aufgebaute Therapeutin-Patient-Beziehung einstürzen wie ein Kartenhaus. Als Blaine zu reden beginnt, wird ihm mehr und mehr bewusst, wie seltsam sich das alles für jemanden anhören muss, der nicht in seinem eigenen Kopf zuhause ist – und besonders für Dr. Joyce, die darauf spezialisiert ist, Merkwürdigkeiten sofort zu erkennen und ihre Aufmerksamkeit darauf zu richten wie ein Habicht. 

Blaine weiß nicht genau, wie ein Habicht aussieht, der kurz davor ist, sich auf seine Beute zu stürzen, aber er sieht wahrscheinlich sehr ähnlich aus wie Dr. Joyce gerade: die Augen wachsam zu schmalen Schlitzen verengt, der Hals nach vorne gestreckt, der Kopf leicht schräg gelegt, um das Rascheln des Beutetiers besser zu hören. Also findet Blaine natürlich zunächst nicht die richtigen Worte, um zu erklären, warum es ihm die beste Idee der Welt zu sein schien, vollkommen unangekündigt zu heiraten. Er findet _immer noch_, dass es die beste Idee der Welt war. Aber es ist schwer, diese absolute Gewissheit zu vermitteln, wenn Dr. Joyce ihn anschaut wie... also, _so _eben.

Er weiß genau, was sie denkt. Es war auch sein erster Gedanke gewesen, als Brittany davon angefangen hatte. Er hat es sogar laut ausgesprochen.

_ "Das ist verrückt. Es ist verrückt. Aber..." _

_ "Aber was?", fragte Kurt. _

_ Blaine sagte für einen Moment überhaupt nichts. Er musste innehalten und auf die tief verborgene, ruhige Stimme in seinem Inneren hören – die Stimme, der es immer gelang, Blaine in die richtige Richtung zu lenken. Die Stimme, auf die zu hören Dr. Joyce ihm beigebracht hat. _

_ Blaine holte tief Luft. "Nein, es ist nicht verrückt. Verrückt war, dass ich mit dir über Zahnpasta auf Handtüchern gestritten habe, anstatt zu einer Paarberatung zu gehen, um zu lernen, wie ein erwachsener Mann mit dir zu streiten. Es war verrückt zu sagen, dass ich dir niemals verzeihen würde. Es war verrückt zu versuchen, über dich hinwegzukommen, wo ich doch genau wusste, dass du der einzige Mensch warst – bist – den ich jemals lieben werde. Dich zu heiraten, Kurt, ob heute oder morgen oder auch erst in ein paar Jahren... ist die weiseste Entscheidung, die ich jemals treffen werde. Dich zu lieben und zuzulassen, dass du mich auch liebst, zu dir zu halten in schlimmen und in guten Zeiten. Das ist es, was ich tun will." _

_ Etwas hatte sich bei Blaines Worten in Kurts Gesichtszügen verändert. Der panische Ausdruck verwandelte sich in etwas sanftes und selbstsicheres. Sein Blick war aufmerksam und seine Haltung entspannt. Er erwiderte den Druck von Blaines Händen. "Das ist genau das, was ich auch will. Mehr als du jemals ahnen kannst."  _

_ Blaine lachte. "Ich kann es mir wahrscheinlich ungefähr vorstellen." _

_ Kurt lächelte. Es war ein neues Lächeln: nicht das naive Lächeln vom Beginn ihrer Beziehung oder das traurige, von Bedauern durchzogene, das sich später entwickelt hatte. Dieses hier war aufrichtig und unschuldig, aber auch weise – voll von dem Wissen, was Liebe war und was sie sein konnte – und doch war kein bisschen Schmerz darin zu sehen. "Blaine", sagte Kurt. "Du bist die Liebe meines Lebens. Willst du mich heiraten?" _

_ Die einzig vernünftige Antwort auf diese Frage war 'ja'. _

Und Blaine würde Dr. Joyce gern genau das sagen – erklären wie _unverrückt _es war, Kurt zu heiraten – aber er kann nicht. Nicht wenn sie ihn so argwöhnisch anschaut, als warte sie geradezu darauf, dass er einen Fehler macht.

Also hält Blaine mitten in seiner Erzählung inne und schaut Dr. Joyce ins Gesicht. "Hören Sie mir zu?", fragt er. Es ist eine Frage, die er ihr noch nie zuvor hat stellen müssen. Sie ist immer 100 %-ig anwesend, 100 %-ig aufmerksam und jemand, dem Blaine 100 %-ig sein Leben anvertrauen würde. Er _hat _ihr sein Leben anvertraut. Aber jetzt in diesem Augenblick... schaut sie ihn nicht an wie einen Menschen, dessen Herz sie in- und auswendig kennengelernt hat. Sie schaut ihn an wie einen interessanten Fall.

"Ich höre zu", sagt sie. "Sie haben mir gerade erzählt, dass Brittany wollte, dass sie beide heiraten, also – "

"Nein", unterbricht Blaine sie abrupt und ist überrascht über die Heftigkeit seines Tonfalls. "Ich habe Ihnen erzählt, dass _ich Kurt _heiraten wollte. Dass _Kurt mich _heiraten wollte. Was Brittany wollte ist Nebensache."

"Okay", sagt Dr. Joyce langsam. Sie schaut ihn immer noch so an.

"Da ist noch etwas anderes, das Sie nicht sagen."

"Ich will Ihre Erzählung nicht unterbrechen", sagt Dr. Joyce.

"Unterbrechen Sie sie ruhig. Ich weiß sowieso, was Sie denken."

"Ach", sagt sie. "Und das wäre?"

"Dass ich verrückt bin."

Dr. Joyce legt ihren Stift beiseite, schlägt ihre Beine übereinander und sagt: "Blaine, Sie wissen, dass ich dieses Wort nicht mag."

"Gefällt Ihnen 'durchgeknallt' besser?"

Sie seufzt. "Sie müssen verstehen, wie das auf _jeden_ – außer auf Sie selbst – wirkt." 

Blaine reibt sich mit der flachen Hand über die Augen. "Ich verstehe es ja. Deswegen hätte ich auch beinahe 'nein' gesagt. Weil ein vernünftiger Mensch so etwas wohl eher nicht tun würde. Ich sagte zu Brittany, es wäre verrückt. Ich sagte zu _Kurt_, dass es verrückt wäre. Aber..."

"Aber was?"

"Aber dann habe ich innegehalten und wirklich darüber nachgedacht. Darüber, wie sehr ich Kurt liebe und wie sehr wir uns beide verändert haben und... Ich fühlte mich bereit, mein Leben mit ihm zu beginnen. Und daran war überhaupt nichts Seltsames oder Unkontrolliertes. Es war nicht so wie damals, als ich ihm den Heiratsantrag gemacht hatte. Da war nichts von dieser drängenden Eile, es auf der Stelle machen zu müssen... oder zugrunde zu gehen. Ich hatte nicht das Gefühl, als würde ich jegliche Chance auf eine Zukunft mit ihm aufgeben, wenn ich _diese _Chance verstreichen ließe. Ich war... mit mir im Reinen. Selbst wenn er nicht sofort auf der Stelle heiraten wollte, wusste ich, dass ich damit leben konnte. _Wir _konnten damit leben. Irgendwann in der Zukunft würde es eine andere Gelegenheit dafür geben." Blaine hält inne und blickt zu Dr. Joyce auf. Etwas an ihrer Miene hat sich verändert. Ihr Blick ist entspannter und sie sieht nicht mehr länger so aus, als wollte sie sich auf ihn hinabstürzen. Sie beginnt, Blaine wieder ganz klar und deutlich zu sehen. 

Er fährt fort. "Ganz ehrlich – es fühlte sich an, wie die un-impulsivste Entscheidung, die ich je getroffen habe. Als ob alles, was Kurt und ich durchgemacht haben, meine Beziehung mit Dave, alles, woran ich mit Ihnen gearbeitet habe – als hätte das alles mich auf diesen Moment vorbereitet. Es hat mich in die Lage versetzt, 'ja' sagen zu können und dabei ganz genau zu wissen, was das bedeutete. Und vielleicht sähe es für den Rest der Welt besser durchdacht aus, wenn wir länger gewartet hätten. Aber wir hatten die Gelegenheit direkt vor unserer Nase, also... warum nicht? Ich wollte den Rest meines Lebens mit ihm verbringen. Nein zu sagen, hätte bedeutet, mein Herz zu verleugnen."

Dr. Joyce nickt. "Wenn Sie es _so _sagen, klingt es ziemlich vernünftig."

"Weil es das ist." Blaine ist klar, dass sie womöglich immer noch nicht ganz seiner Meinung ist, und er will es nicht noch schlimmer machen, aber er wird für niemanden seine eigene Wahrheit aufgeben – nicht einmal für die Person, die ihm geholfen hat, diese Wahrheit überhaupt erst in sich selbst zu entdecken.

"Okay." Sie atmet tief ein. "Sie hatten recht mit ihrer Annahme, was ich wohl denke. Ich wollte voreilige Schlüsse ziehen, bevor ich noch die ganze Geschichte gehört hatte. Das ist Ihnen gegenüber nicht fair, Blaine, und es ist nicht meine Aufgabe. Meine wichtigste Aufgabe ist, Ihnen zuzuhören. Geben Sie mir also bitte eine zweite Chance. Vielleicht fangen Sie dort an, wo wir bei unserer letzten Sitzung aufgehört haben, als Sie noch mit Dave zusammen waren – ich glaube, das würde mir beim Verstehen helfen."

Dr. Joyce schaut Blaine an und wartet auf seine Antwort. Sie wirkt fast zerknirscht. Sie hat die Hände in ihrem Schoß auf eine Art gefaltet, die ihn an ein betendes Kind erinnert. 

Es ist seltsam, sie so zu sehen – als ein Mensch, der Fehler machen kann. Aber es hat auch etwas Erfrischendes. Zum ersten Mal kommt es Blaine in den Sinn, dass auch er _sie _nie richtig wahrgenommen hat. Er hat sie als Stimme der Vernunft und Weisheit idolisiert, als jemanden, deren Meinung mehr wiegt als die aller anderen. Das hat er früher mit Kurt auch gemacht – hat ihn auf ein Podest gestellt und ist beim leisesten Ausdruck seines Missfallens zusammengezuckt.

Aber genau wie Kurt, ist auch Dr. Joyce nur ein Mensch aus Fleisch und Blut. 

Es gibt nichts, wovor Blaine sich fürchten müsste. Also fängt er mit seiner Geschichte ganz am Anfang an – diesmal ohne Furcht.

Am Ende seiner Erzählung sind sie wieder auf einer Wellenlänge. "Was mir am meisten aufgefallen ist, als Sie geredet haben, Blaine, ist, wie gut Sie darin geworden sind, auf sich selbst zu hören", sagt Dr. Joyce. "Sie lernen, Entscheidungen zu treffen, die gut für Sie sind. Das zu machen kann wirklich schwer sein; und sich den Leuten zu widersetzen, die nicht mit Ihnen einer Meinung sind. Sie sollten stolz auf sich sein."

Blaine muss den Kopf senken und spürt wie er rot wird. Auch wenn Dr. Joyce nicht so perfekt ist, wie er einmal gedacht hatte, so respektiert er doch ihre Meinung. "Danke schön."

"Der einzige Mensch, dem Sie danken müssen, sind Sie selbst", sagt sie. "Sie haben die ganze Arbeit gemacht."

Er schaut ihr in die Augen. "Und Sie haben mir geholfen, so weit zu kommen."

Bevor er geht, bittet er sie um Empfehlungen für Paarberater. "Aber ich dachte, mit euch ist jetzt alles wieder in Ordnung", sagt sie überrascht.

"Oh, das ist es auch", sagt Blaine. "Aber wir müssen noch ziemlich an unserer Kommunikation arbeiten. Wir wollen nicht auf die nächste Krise warten, bevor wir uns darum kümmern." 

Sie lächelt. "Ich wünschte, all meine Patienten wären wie Sie."

Blaine kann nicht verhindern, dass ihm ihr Kompliment etwas zu Kopf steigt.

** * * * **

"Wie war deine Sitzung?", fragt Kurt, als Blaine nachhause kommt.

Blaine zieht einen Stuhl an die Kücheninsel, wo Kurt Sahne schlägt für die Windbeutel, die er gerade aus dem Ofen geholt hat. 

"Sehr intensiv", sagt Blaine. "Aber gut."

"Ja?" Kurt stützt das Rührgerät am Schüsselrand ab und schaut Blaine an, bereit zuzuhören.

"Ja", sagt Blaine. Es ist so seltsam, wie sich seine Beziehung mit Kurt verändert hat, im Vergleich zum letzten Mal. Blaine weiß, dass sie in einige ihrer alten Gewohnheiten zurückfallen werden, wenn der Alltagstrott wieder losgeht. Kurt wird nicht immer seine Arbeit unterbrechen, um Blaine anzusehen, als wäre das, was er gleich sagen wird, das faszinierendste auf der Welt. Aber trotzdem – die Tatsache, dass sie überhaupt eine Unterhaltung miteinander führen? Sie sind schon meilenweit gekommen. 

"Erzähl mir davon", sagt Kurt. Er taucht den Finger in die fast-aber-noch-nicht-ganz-fertige Sahnemasse und bietet ihn Blaine schweigend an.

Blaine leckt ihn ab und genießt den Geschmack von Zucker, Butterfett und Kurts Haut.

"Das kitzelt", sagt Kurt kichernd und zieht die Hand weg.

Die Schlagsahne schmilzt auf Blaines Zunge. Er seufzt zufrieden und erschöpft. "Ich habe heute gelernt, dass niemand perfekt ist."

"Oh? Ich dachte, das wüsstest du längst." Kurt legt den Kopf schräg und lächelt. "Von wegen 'wir müssen noch an uns arbeiten' und so." 

Blaine zuckt die Schultern. "Ich hatte auch gedacht, ich wüsste es. Ich glaube, ich musste mal wieder daran erinnert werden."

"Mmmmh", sagt Kurt und leckt Schlagsahne von seinem eigenen Finger. "Also, nachdem wir ja jetzt verheiratet sind, werde ich dich gern jeden Tag daran erinnern, mit all meinen perfekt unperfekten Eigenheiten." Er zwinkert Blaine kokett zu.

Blaine greift quer über die Arbeitsplatte, die Handfläche nach oben und verlangt nach Kurts Hand. Kurts Finger verschränken sich mühelos mit seinen und das kühle Metall seines Eherings drückt gegen Blaines Haut. "Ich bin so froh, dass ich dich geheiratet habe", sagt er. "Das war die beste Entscheidung, die ich je getroffen habe."

Kurts Grinsen wird noch breiter. Seine Schultern sind locker und entspannt, seine gesamte Haltung vollkommen unbeschwert. "Witzig", sagt Kurt. "Genauso denke ich auch über meine Entscheidung, dich zu heiraten."

** ~***~ **

**Author's Note:**

> Über Kudos und/oder Kommentare freue ich mich riesig!!!


End file.
